A Semblance of the Multiverse (Rewrite)
by PixelGMS
Summary: Ruby borrows one of Blake's books and somehow ends up inside it. She apparently had the ability to travel the multiverse through works of fiction. The only way back home was to find a story about Remnant, and she had to finish every story she entered. At least by the time she was back home, she'd be powerful enough to easily defeat Salem. First X-Over is Familiar of Zero. Rewritten
1. A Rose's First Steps: FoZ Rewritten

A Semblance of the Multiverse

Chapter 1 - A Rose's First Steps: Familiar of Zero

* * *

"Hey, Blake," I moaned in boredom, "Could I borrow one of your books?" We were hours away from Atlas and had nothing to do but talk. There was only so much to talk about at the moment, and not nearly enough to last several hours. Or at least, not without getting depressing.

She nodded, still focusing on her book, titled _Ninjas of Love_, and handed me a book labeled _Familiar of Zero_.

I started to read the book, and it was fairly interesting, though I disliked how the female characters all seemed to be madly in love with the hero, and how the main female lead abused him. I also dislike the fact that the hero being a _slave_ was mostly glossed over and ignored. Sure, he was being mind controlled by the Familiar Bond, but that only _slowly_ wiped out his memories of home. It wasn't immediate, so he should have had some initial resistance to the idea of being a slave. I was a bit confused about how no one knew about aura when they could use magic, but I decided it was probably to make things more interesting. A civilian boy whose only power was the ability to use any weapon taking on powerful mages? An interesting premise.

I could see some similarities between the treatment of Faunus and the disdain and fear of elves, except the circumstances between the two were entirely different. Faunus were, in some ways, slightly better off compared to humans, and in other ways, worse off. They often had better senses or prehensile tails, but on the other hand, they were hurt by sounds humans couldn't even hear.

Shortly after the hero was summoned by the half-elf as her familiar my hand slipped. Not off the book, no, it slipped _into the book_!

"Ahhck!" I shrieked, trying to pull my hand out of the book, but it wouldn't get off.

Weiss was the first to respond, using her glyphs to prevent me from entering the book. Yang was the next to respond, while everyone else was still gaping at me being pulled into a book. She hooked her arms under my shoulders and pulled. Blake was next, helping Yang from behind. When Uncle Qrow started to recover from the shock, Weiss's glyph broke and Yang and Blake lost their grip on me as I phased into the book.

I found myself in a black void, a blue hard light screen floating before me.

**Ruby Rose, you have the unique luck to have gained a Mythic Ability! A Mythic Ability is an ability that only a mortal can have that puts its wielder on the level of all but the most powerful primordial gods.**

**Your Mythic Ability is Multiversal Travel Through Fictional Medium and Complete Adaptation to Alternate Universes. The first part of the ability lets you travel to other universes through fictional mediums, such as books, tv shows, and even plays. The second allows you to adapt your body, mind, soul, and powers to other universes so you can use any ability you have in that universe, along with the ability to gain abilities from that universe. It also allows you to change your age and appearance upon entering a universe so that you can join in on the storyline and not seem out of place. You can enter the story at any point mentioned in the storyline. You can also enter into the story through reincarnation at a point you'd be around the same age as one of the main characters.**

**By dragging your right pointer and middle finger down the cover of a book you can access a screen that allows you to open a screen, like this one, that will allow you to travel to any universe you've traveled to before. **

**However, this ability doesn't come without restrictions. You must finish any series you enter before you can travel again. This restriction is only active after the first time you've entered the story, so if you enter a story a second time after finishing the series, you may leave again any time you desire. The completion of a story is achieved either by waiting the story out or completing the overarching goals of the story. (For Remnant that would be something along the lines of Killing Salem and Cinder, along with uniting the four relics.)**

Another hard light screen popped up below the first one.

**? / Remnant [Locked - Have not found a medium for]**

**Remnant Abilities**

**(Aura + Semblance) - [+]**

**(Silver Eyes: Ability to turn demonic, unholy, demonic, and soulless beings into stone) - [+]**

**(Blessing of Choice: Ability to negate any mind-altering effects. This does not include those done by drugs or effects that are purely sensory. This also does not include effects that only stimulate or impede on emotions, though it does include those that create or remove emotions.) - [+]**

**(Blessing of Knowledge: Any and all forms of brain damage can be healed with time, aura, or magic) - [+]**

**(Blessing of Creation: Math and Science are easier to learn, and can be done mentally with training, even on the fly) - [+]**

**(Blessing of Destruction: Ability to use magic. Locked by Brother Gods, Maiden Status required to unlock) - [-]**

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth [Unlocked, Current]**

I gawked. I wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, I gained the power to, eventually, kill Salem, kill all Grimm on the planet, and fix the moon. On the other hand, I wouldn't see anyone I cared about for years, decades, possibly even centuries or millennia! I might be as old as Ozpin by the time I got back home! And on the third hand that everyone shuddered away from because it was nauseating to look at, this was just plain insane!

There was, however, no doubting that I had been sucked into a book. Therefore I had to go with the flow! Starting with…

… going into a harem comedy. I groaned in disgust. Sure, I'm bisexual, but none of the characters are my type.

A third window popped up to the right of the first.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**First, would you like to [Reincarnate] or [Insert] yourself into the universe?**

Without hesitation, I pressed **[Insert]**. I wanted to return to Remnant ASAP, and reincarnation would add another decade and a half or so onto the time it'd take to do that. The window changed.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Back]**

**Next, would you like to Insert yourself as a [Pre-Existing Character], a [A Non-Character Inhabitant of the Universe], or [As you are]?**

Thinking for a moment, I pressed **[As you are]**. I didn't want to deal with having a new family. Taiyang, Yang, Uncle Qrow, and my team were my family, I didn't want to deal with having a new one. Maybe later, when I started to get lonely from being kind-of-Immortal, but for now I would stay as Ruby Rose, Huntress of Remnant and, as of today, a Superhero. I smiled slightly at the thought, thinking of myself going around in silly spandex saving people. I was not _that_ type of superhero.

The window changed again.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Back]**

**Would you like to be [Summoned as a Familiar] or [Just appear there with no explanation].**

If I hadn't known I was immune to the mind-altering abilities of the Familiar bond, I would, without hesitation, choose the second choice, but with that ability, the power to use any weapon was tempting. Crescent Rose might be my preferred weapon, but in worlds of fiction, regardless of whether or not I liked it, special weapons might be needed to defeat my enemies, in which case I'd need to _use_ those weapons, and use them well.

That would, unfortunately, mean I'd replace Saito, the Hero of the story, but if it meant gaining an ability that was, frankly, a slightly more powerful version of Velvet's semblance, it was worth it.

I pressed **[Summoned as a Familiar]** and the words changed once again.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Back]**

**Which familiar would you like to be summoned as?**

**[Gandálfr] - Absolute mastery of any item intended for combat, including scientific applications, while active the rune will glow and the body of the familiar will be reinforced, granting them increased strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance. They also have the ability to share senses with their master.**

**[Mjöðvitnir] - Allows the user to use any magic artifact and to create nearly any magical feat through the creation of magical artifacts.**

**[Vindálfr] - The ability to control any animal. An animal is defined as a being without sapience. Powerful magical animals can resist Vindálfr's control.**

**[Lífþrasir] - The ability to amplify the strength of void magic at the cost of life force.**

After reading the descriptions of each of the Familiar's, I chose **[Gandálfr] **without hesitation. The last of the four was probably useless outside of Halkeginia, and the second and third, while useful, didn't really fit my fighting style. Well, Mjöðvitnir might, seeing as I could probably use it to enchant Crescent Rose to shoot without dust, but Gandálfr was better in the long term. I could probably find some replacement for dust in the fictional multiverse.

The words changed yet again.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Back]**

**What age would you like to be summoned at?**

**[-]**

**[1][2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9][0]**

**Would you like to make any alterations to your appearance?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I typed in my age, 17, into the blank then pressed **[No]** for alterations to my appearance.

A new window popped up.

**Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Back]**

**Choose powers you'd like to activate from Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**[Gandálfr] - [-]**

And it seemed I wouldn't be getting magic. I shrugged, there'd be plenty of time for that later. I clicked the **[-]** and it changed to a **[+]**.

The box disappeared, along with the other two. A new box appeared in the place of the first one.

**? / Remnant - Familiar of Zero / Halkeginia & Earth**

**Would you like to make any changes to your settings?**

**[Insert]**

**[As you are]**

**[Summoned as a Familiar]**

**[Gandálfr]**

**[17] Years old**

**[Gandálfr] - [+]**

**[No] Alterations to Appearance**

**[Complete]**

It took me a second to realize that I needed to press **[Complete]** to finish, but after I did I pressed it.

As I appeared in a brand new world, I vowed to return home, to return to my family and friends, to save Remnant from its immortal enemy, and to _never_ forget home.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Rose's First Steps: Familiar of Zero

_Complete_

Next: Chapter 2 - How to not kill your mistress without acting like a submissive idiot.

Or: How not to act like a harem comedy protagonist!


	2. How to not kill your mistress: Rewritten

A Semblance of the Multiverse

Chapter 2 - How to not kill your mistress without acting like a submissive idiot.

* * *

_Third Person_

A blonde teenager dressed in her school's uniform walked to the clearing between the rest of her class and her teacher, Professor Colbert. The girl's blonde hair was curled into drills and she wore a bow on the back of her head, one much larger than the one Blake wore.

Waving her wand in the air, she chanted her spell, "...Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

A frog appeared before her feet, and picking it up she waited for the teacher's approval before rejoining the crowd of students.

The teacher looked at his list of students, and realizing that there was a single student left, he called out, "And next, the final person is Louise! Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!"

A blushing, short, pink-haired girl that looked to be no older than 14, and no younger than 11, walked over to the clearing in order to cast her spell, "Yes!" She called out, as if in order to reassure herself that she could cast the spell.

The students in the background gossiped, saying such things as, "I wonder if she can manage?" "I'm curious on seeing what she'll summon," and "She'll probably just screw up again…"

Nervous, and embarrassed, the young-looking girl gulped, and let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd taken, "My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!" She swung her wand into the air as she let out the last of her words.

A wind blew through the air, smoke rising from before the short girl, the sound of thunder passed from inside the smoke...

* * *

Ruby Rose's Perspective

"_Alright, first impressions. I wish Weiss was here… she'd know what to say…" _The enormity of what had just happened suddenly hit Ruby, and she wanted to do nothing more than to take it out on her to-be '_Master_', but she restrained herself. She needed to see the silver lining, that'd she'd be able to return home eventually, and that when she did, her friends would be safe and Salem would be a dead woman standing. It was hard, she no longer had her team, her main reason for being able to keep her composure, because she needed to be there for them, but she managed. She would have time to have a breakdown later.

The smoke was beginning to clear, so Ruby cleared all signs of despair from her face and took Crescent Rose from her belt. She then shifted it to scythe form and held the polearm with one hand along her arm, with the scythe blade horizontal to the ground behind her feet.

"_Personne qui?!_" The girl asked, seemingly more surprised than angry as she would have towards the unimpressive looking Saito.

Palm met face as I groaned, _that_ was a problem, "I have no idea what you just said."

"Oh, thou speaketh the language of the Albionese isles?" Louise asked with a heavy accent.

Oh, well _that_ was convenient. I shrugged, "Not the dialect you're speaking, but it seems to be about the same."

She nodded, "I madest a request for thou identity."

She didn't seem to be acting like a superior… she probably thought I was a magic knight or something, and considering that dust _was_ magical and that knights and Huntresses weren't very different, I couldn't say she was that far off from the truth.

Well, either way, telling her my name wouldn't be a problem, "I'm Ruby Rose," She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "My name is Ruby Rose," She seemed to understand, as her face relaxed.

"My identity is that of Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. I have summoned thee to be my familiar… but what exactly are thou?" I blinked twice. What exactly was she talking about? I was clearly a human.

I looked at myself, wondering if my Mystic Ability had some other effect I hadn't known about. But nope, nothing, "I'm… I don't really know what you're talking about. I'm _clearly_ human," She stared at me incredulously, as if I was an idiot trying to fool them. Had I grown Faunus ears or something?

"Dost thou taketh me for a fool? No human your size could wield thou weapon! 'Tis clearly wholly metal, heavier than all but the heaviest war-axes!" Oh, without Aura I was seemingly superhuman. That made more sense than suddenly becoming a Faunus or something insane like that.

"Ahh-" I didn't know what to say! Argh! I was never the one that was good with this kind of thing! "I'm… a…" Crud, crud, think of a good lie! Or a good way to frame the truth! "Huntress! Yeah, that. I guess you could call me a Monster Hunter if you prefer. A legendary wizard of my homeland taught my ancestors special techniques that allowed us to fight at a level beyond other humans, and since then we've used our powers to slay monsters." It wasn't really a lie, as Ozpin _had_ taught my mom, and he was a legendary wizard, and the Grimm were _definitely_ monsters.

Louise seemed to believe me, but Professor Colbert narrowed his eyes. Not that I could blame him for thinking I'd lied, I had fumbled a lot over what to say.

"Ahh," She blushed, "Apologies for my mistake. Art thou of noble blood?"

I shrugged, "Seeing as my mom had been orphaned by monsters, her house burned by a fire, I don't exactly know much about my ancestors," Which was true. Ozpin had given mom a free ride to Signal and Beacon because of her silver eyes, "The only reason I knew about what I'd just told you is that I met the wizard's… successor."

Louise winced at my explanation of what my mom had gone through, but then looked confused, "How can thou not know? It is as simple as knowing whether or not thou hast the capability to use magic!"

"Oh, then I guess I am a noble," I nodded. My Silver Eyes were magic, if not the type Louise was used to seeing.

"Thou name… miss Rose was it? I am most afraid that I must ask of thee to show us some of the magic thou possess…" The bald professor requested.

"_Crud,_" I couldn't exactly use my silver eyes without demons, zombies, or Grimm around… Oh, right. Dust is magic, "Well, what do you want to be blown up? I also do freezings, incinerations, levitation, wettings, electrocutions, steam-fryings, crushing, and kinetic impacts."

The professor blinked, "Could thou cast a spell that is less dangerous than those?"

I blinked twice, "Of course no-" Scrolls worked on Dust, right? "Well, I have a magic device that plays music?"

The professor's eyes gleamed with interest, "Oh?"

I took it out, "It's called a Scroll, and its main purpose is communication, but it has a bunch of other nifty features. Like music and err… information storage? That's not what it's called…" If I had a free hand, I would've snapped, "Oh! Word Processing! That's the word-Or phrase..."

I navigated my scroll to the music app and played _This Will Be The Day_, shocking everyone there at the clear sound of a type of music they'd never heard before came from the device in my hand.

The professor blinked, "Ahh, seeing as thou truly hast the gift of magic, I am not sure as to what should be done."

I tilted my head, not sure what was happening, "I'm afraid I don't see the problem."

"Louise summoned thee to be her familiar," The professor continued, and I nodded, still not seeing the problem, "And thou art of noble blood," I nodded again, "And the Church of Brimir forbids the forced servitude of nobility-"

"Wait, wait, stop!" I growled. I knew I'd be enslaved if I was viewed as a commoner as Saito had been, but I'd thought that was just Louise being unable to see beyond Saito being her familiar, "you- I'd have been a _slave_ if I was a commoner!?"

The professor looked alarmed and shook his head swiftly, "Wha- no! Heavens no, that is forbidden by the church! Thou would have been forced into employment under Louise, but thou still would have had basic human rights!" I sighed in relief, I didn't want to have to work with people like that. My whole team, as well as team JNR, hated people like that-People that ignored people's basic rights.

I nodded then, "So, the problem is that unless I accept my place as Louise's familiar, she doesn't have a familiar."

He nodded, Louise curled in on herself slightly.

"Well, as long as she treats me as an equal and I have the right to quit, I don't really see the problem," Well, I did, but they were outweighed by the powers I'd gain from it. I grimaced slightly at the thought, "_That sounded a bit power-hungry… I'm gonna have to watch my thoughts. It's all well and good to look for power when you need it for a goal, but it would be bad to start hoarding it for its own sake,_" While I definitely was not looking for power for its own sake, I could see it being a slippery slope. Especially after being alone-at least without true companionship-for a couple years, or even decades.

The professor blinked, dumbfounded, while Louise relaxed, "Then thou should get done with the ritual," Louise nodded, then looked up towards me.

"Thou art too tall," She complained, and I snorted, kneeling so she could reach me. She tapped my skull with her wand lightly and started chanting her spell in the same incomprehensible language she had asked my name in earlier, "_Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar_," and then she kissed me on the lips.

I grimaced. I might have liked girls, but I liked girls _my age_. Or, at least, around my age. This girl looked like she was younger than I was when I joined Beacon! By _several_ years!

As soon as she released the kissed I turned and spat at the ground, "Ugh, I feel like a total ped-pe-" Damn, what was the word? Oh, wait, I remembered, "Cradle Snatcher! Ewww." My hand started to burn, but it wasn't that bad, so I ignored it.

Several of the students burst out laughing at that, and I remembered something… Wasn't Louise supposed to be like sixteen or something?

"Hey! You're not all that much older than I am!" The prepubescent looking girl complained.

"Oh, so you're, what, 14? I still feel like a Cradle Snatcher," Wow, teasing was fun, I'd have to do it to Yang after I returned… Crud, I'm feeling sad again.

"I'm sixteen!" She snapped, then blinked, "Wait, you're speaking proper Tristanian now."

I blinked, "No, you're speaking proper Remnanese now. Must be a built-in translation spell in the rune that you burnt into my hand," I lifted the burnt hand, causing the professor to rush over to get a look at it.

"Well done Louise, your Familiar Contract has been bound. A very precise contract at that, and very unique too," He then turned away from the Runes back to the class, "With that, the ritual is now complete. You may all return to your dormitories. Dismissed!"

Professor Colbert, along with many of the students, scattered and began to fly back to their dormitories. A dark-skinned, red-haired, tall bimbo strode over to us, followed by a blue haired girl as short as Louise whose face was staring at the pages of the book she held.

"Congratulations Louise!" The bimbo mocked, "You've summoned a mar~~velous familiar…" She then laughed, "Just like you to summon someone who, when asked to show off a spell, starts off with asking what the person wants blown up."

I was going to object that explosions were very useful when slaying monsters, when Louise growled, "Kirche… yooooou!"

"Ara~" Kirche objected lightly, "I don't intend to do anything… for now."

I scowled at her, raising Crescent Rose with a single hand and twirling it 180 degrees so that the blade was behind my head rather than my feet, "You're not my type," I did not like people like her, they were the reason some people looked down on Yang just because she had a flirty attitude. Besides, I was interested in someone else.

The blue-haired girl, Tabitha, snorted, valiantly trying not to laugh.

Kirche's face was blushing slightly, presumably from embarrassment from being rejected in front of her friend and Louise, or just from Tabitha's laughter. Turning her back on me, she flew away, giving me a perfect view of her panties. My scowl was quickly replaced by my face which now burned a deep red. I hastily turned away and clenched my eyes shut.

Kirche, presumably, turned back and saw me looking away with a burning face, and laughed, "Kukuku, I'll come and formally greet you some other time! See ya~~" I then heard a smooching sound and shuddered.

After twirling Crescent Rose, and shifting her back into her inactive state, (earning a wide-eyed look from Louise), I followed Louise to her dormitory, but halfway there Louise irritatedly asked, "You're not going to ask why we're not flying to my- our dormitory?"

I blinked. I had forgotten that I shouldn't know she couldn't use conventional spellcraft and had not requested to fly back to her room. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I can only fly around 10 meters upwards so I'm not really used to the idea of flying," Again, I mangled the truth without actually going against it.

After reaching Louise's room I stopped at the hay bed, "I hope you don't expect me to sleep here. Cause if you do..." I'd probably run away and wait the story out. I'd gotten the Rune and it was only a couple years until I could leave.

Louise looked horrified, "O-of course not! I'll get you your own room as soon as I can! For now-there should be a guest room somewhere, you should go and ask a maid… They should be able to tell you where it is."

I nodded, "Thank you. Also, we're going to have to talk tomorrow. I need to know what my duties as a familiar are, and you need to know what I can do."

"Alright R-" She scrunched her eyebrows for a moment before remembering, "Ruby! Good night Ruby."

I left to find a maid (preferably Siesta) for help finding the guest rooms."

* * *

Chapter 2 - How to not kill your mistress without acting like a submissive idiot.

_Complete_

Next: Chapter 3 - The Maid, the Ponce, and the Thief: Familiar of Zero

Or: The Maid, the Ponce, and the Thief all entered a bar…

**[A/N: This chapter took longer than I thought, mostly because of the badly mangled pseudo-archaic speech, so it'll be a few more days until Chapter 3 is out.]**


	3. Canon Omake 1

**[A/N: I'm putting a vote up. It's basically, should I rewrite the story. I've thought about it, and even when scared, confused, and angry, Ruby wouldn't have acted as I had her in Chapter 2. I'll have the poll up until Wednesday, and I'll try to have three chapters completed if it is rewritten by next Saturday, and chapter three completed if it isn't by Thursday. Until the poll is complete, I'll sate your desire for this fanfiction with canon omakes. These will be canon whether or not the story is rewritten, but they're about future Ruby at least several stories in the future.]**

* * *

Why Ruby doesn't go into FanFiction

"Hey, Ruby," Blake asked, reading over some stories from. Ruby had brought teams RWBY, ORNJ (Oscar, Ren, Nora, Jaune) and Qrow to Earth for a vacation after she killed Salem, and Blake was taking the chance to read fanfiction about a story similar to Ninjas of Love, called Naruto. It was basically the same story, the only difference was that almost everything slightly romantic or pornographic was taken out.

"Yes, Blake?" Ruby asked, resting her head on Yang's lap. She had been very affectionate after she returned, understandable seeing as she hadn't seen them in who knows how long (Ruby wouldn't tell them).

"How come you haven't entered Fanfiction before? From what I'm reading, you could get some extremely overpowered versions of already overpowered abilities by doing so," Ruby had told them about every world she'd gone to, though only general descriptions and not how long she was there. She'd been to dozens of different worlds.

"I have," Ruby gave her a haunted look, "It was completely by accident and it was _horrifying_. It was called _My Immortal_ and… Just read it. I don't want to talk about it. I'd _almost_ forgotten about it before you brought it up," She then tilted her head slightly so it was facing Yang's chin, "Yang, would you care if I had some alcohol? I need to repress traumatic memories."

"Weiss, hide the alcohol!" Yang shouted. She couldn't help that her sister was no longer (as) sweet and anything but innocent, but she would definitely do her best to make sure it didn't get any worse.

"Already on it!" Ruby's partner replied with a similar volume.

"Ugh, spoilsports," Ruby grumbled before the closed her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to Blake's reactions to _My Immortal_.

Blake opened a new tab on her desk-scroll- Err, desktop, and looked up _My Immortal fanfiction_ on google. It was the first thing to pop up, so she clicked it.

Yang and Weiss had gotten similarly curious, and searched for it on their ancient alternative to scrolls called cellphones.

Later that night Team RWBY, ORNJ and Qrow ate together.

"Ruby, what happened to the rest of your team?" Oscar asked, worried for his friends.

"She's even worse with language than Yang is," Blake muttered, shuddering.

"And that name! Not only does her given name change _constantly_, but she has four other names following that! Ebony Enoby Eboby Evony Ebory Enobby Enopby Egogy Tara TaEbory! Just choose one! And seriously, Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way! If anyone is Dementia, it's the brain condition you ever so clearly have!" Weiss groused, clearly in her own little world.

"My sister was stuck in there for _years_?" A pale horrified Yang muttered to herself.

Ruby lifted her head and looked Oscar right in the eyes, "I didn't tell you guys all the stories I entered, just the ones I let myself remember. They read the story of one of the universes I _don't_ let myself remember."

Team ORNJ and Qrow shuddered. If what they suspected was true, that Ruby was at least half as old as Ozpin, then whatever was in those stories must have been _terrifying_ if she tried to repress them. Especially when she'd told them about stories she'd been in like _Worm_ without acting significantly traumatized about it.


	4. Canon Omake 2

**[A/N: So the story's going to be rewritten. Chapters 1 through 3 will all be up by Saturday evening along with the omakes I've written]**

Mouri Ran = Rachel Moures

Hattori Heiji = Harley Hartwell

Why Ruby Stays out of Mystery Stories

"Rachel," I asked, giving the chessboard in front of me a lifeless look, "How do you deal with the trauma of ending up at over a thousand crime scenes in under a year?"

"I've grown used to it," Rachel answered with a wince at how cold that sounded, "It's not something I'm proud of, but after the first month or so they stopped appearing in my nightmares. I also try not to think about them outside of when I'm actually at a case."

I wondered if everyone in this world grew used to seeing corpses on a daily basis so quickly. If so, it wasn't an ability I could gain from replacing Jimmy Kudo.

"Maybe I should ask Sera or Harley how they deal with it," I muttered, "Because I can't keep going on and running into three corpses a day like this," I pointed towards my weary eyes.

"You could ask da-"

"He probably just drinks the misery away," I muttered and walked out of the room.

"Well, I can't really deny that…"

* * *

Why Ruby Stayed out of Isekai Stories

"Hey, Rubes," Yang began, "If you wanted easy power why didn't you just go into one of these Isekai mangas?"

"Harem protagonists," I muttered darkly before leaving, "Those women didn't understand that there was someone else I liked," The person I liked was Penny, who was dead, but it wasn't as if I couldn't bring her back from the dead. I was more powerful than the Brother Gods, and it was a small feat for them. The only reason I hadn't yet is that I hadn't found the right power. The Rinnegan might work, but I wasn't sure they'd work on Penny.

"Someone you li- Oh! It's Oscar, isn't it?" Yang teased, not noticing the indifferent look on my face, "The both of you have so much in common! You're both immortal huntsmen that have been out to kill Salem since before their first millennium. Not to mention you're in the same physical age range-" She finally noticed I wasn't amused or embarrassed, "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Completely," I answered tersely. Over the years I had grown to hate talking about my love life, and it showed in my demeanor.

"Is it someone I know?" Yang asked, and I nodded, "Weiss?"

I stopped scowling as I sputtered, blushing as red as a tomato, "W-what?! No way!" I mean, sure, I had read the fanfictions and had even enjoyed some of them, but Weiss and me… no way, that just wouldn't work.

Evidently, Yang believed my sputtering was a sign that I did, indeed, have a crush on Weiss, because she continued to tease me until I revealed that I was in love with Penny.

* * *

Why Ruby isn't The Gamer

"Hey, Ruby, why haven't you ever been The Gamer?" Jaune asked, "It looks like a pretty epic ability."

Ruby shuddered, then scowled at Jaune, "You're just saying that because you read _The Games We Play_, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Jaune laughed sheepishly, "But seriously, it seems like an easy way to bypass your restriction on dimensional travel. It would also make it pretty easy to kill Salem. Just create an Immortal Slayer skill or gain an Immortal Slayer title."

I looked away, blushing, muttering.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"I SAID!" I growled, "It set me back to level 1!"

Jaune stared at me for a couple moments, before falling into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" I hissed, "I couldn't even use Aura at level 1-Aura is something I've been able to use even when I reincarnated into a world and was an infant! And my level reset whenever I turned The Gamer ability off! Which was kind of necessary since Gamer's Body can freak people out!"

I scowled at Jaune, who had only started to laugh harder.

After a moment I smiled softly. Ever since I brought Pyrrha back from the dead using the Rinnegan, Jaune had grown a lot happier and more lighthearted. Pyrrha was just happy to be able to see Jaune's smile.

* * *

Why Ruby Doesn't Enjoy VR

"Hey, Ruby! Come play this awesome VR with me and Renny!" Nora called out, swinging her Amusphere left and right.

I scowled at the device she was holding.

Nora seemed to notice, as she stopped swinging it around, "I-it's fine if you don't want to play! Renny and I can go play with it together, without you! We'll just be super lonely because everybody else is doing something except you and us. And then we'll all end up being killed in the game since we don't know the controls…" Nora ranted before running off into a mutter.

"S-sorry Nora, that thing just brings me bad memories," I shuddered, "It's from the world before I came back to Remnant."

Nora stopped, standing stock still. I'd never talked about that last world, and everyone had gathered that I didn't want to talk about it.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" Nora asked, nervous. She clearly didn't know how to go about this.

"It's fine," I assured her, "It was just… frustrating. Knowing I'd found the way back to Remnant but couldn't leave for another _four years_. To me four years is nothing… but it was four years knowing that you, your team, my team, my uncle, Oscar, and Maria were only a short drive away _but I still couldn't see you_!"

Nora hugged me, and I let out the tears I'd been holding for the last couple of years.


	5. Canon Omake 3

**[A/N: So I have eyestrain and won't be able to complete the rewrite today, but I'm about half-way done, and will definitely be able to complete it by tomorrow night. Also, the poll about where Ruby will go after she leaves Halkeginia is up again, and I've realized that if the world she goes to doesn't have any good stories, she can just head back to Familiar of Zero's Earth and head to another story from there, so you don't need to concern yourself about what stories might be possible to go into after the one chosen in the poll. Well, anyway, here's the Omakes.]**

**[A/N: Also, for the first Omake in this chapter, the formula I used to calculate Voldemort's soul is the following. (½)^8. If each time Voldemort makes a horcrux he halves his soul, and Nagini was the eighth Horcrux (with Harry as the 7th), then he has halved his soul 8 times. That would be ½ to the eighth power, or 1/(2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2) or 1/256.]**

* * *

Ruby vs Voldemort

Third Person

"Wait- Ruby, why didn't you just use your Silver Eyes?" Blake asked, "I feel like that would've made everything a lot less bloody."

Ruby gave Blake a confused look, "He wasn't soul_less_. Sure, he didn't even have a percent of a soul, but it was still there. My Silver Eyes only effect soulless and demoni-"

Blake interupted her, "Exactly! He achieved immortality through malicious human sacrifice. That can't _not_ be demonic."

Ruby blinked, thought about it, "You know… I have no clue," Ruby then stood up, walked to the nearest book, dragged her fingers acr-

"Ruby!" Blake shouted, "What are you doing?!"

She blinked again, "I was going to go see if Silver Eyes would work on Voldemort…?"

Blake facepalmed, "Is it really that important?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side, thinking, then shrugged, "I suppose not."

As Ruby left to go get a drink, Blake sighed, "I really hope bringing Penny back will help her reachieve common sense," She groaned, "Who am I kidding? Her common sense was hardly better than Ruby's."

* * *

I'm not a mad scientist!

"Akane, what are you doing?" Kakashi, my sensei in this life, asked me with a concerned expression on his mostly covered face.

"I'm creating a dummy of my most vile and despicable enemy, and when I'm done I'm going to fire it into the sun with my spacecannon," The dummy was made out of a nanomaterial that would repair itself at an insane rate. Using it, I was hoping to see if firing Salem into the sun would be enough to kill her. If not, I had a plan B.

Rather than comment on the fact I was going to use a space cannon, which he already knew I could make, he decided to comment on the dummy's apearance, "You're really using your artistic license with the dummy, aren't you?"

I blinked, and facepalmed, "You're right. She looks _much_ more vile than this, and I forgot the human ribs she keeps in her hair," In a quieter voice I muttered, "I _think_ those were human ribs at least."

Kakashi blinked, "_That's_ being generous with her appearance?" The thing, while not exactly ugly, definitely seemed monstrous.

"I think? It's been a while since I last saw her, but I definitely forgot about some of her more monstrous characteristics," I frowned at the dummy, "Wait… she had a hair bun, didn't she? Damn… I should've made a sketch first, it'd have made this much simpler."

"Akane… I'm going to go teach Sakura the Water Prison technique, you just… make sure not to damage Konoha."

"Alright sensei," I nodded, "I'll make sure that if she falls back down to Earth that it's over Iwa instead."

Kakashi gave me a deadpan look behind and walked away, groaning, "Why couldn't I have gotten three reasonable students instead of a fangirl, an avenger, and a mad scientist prodigy that makes Orochimaru seem as smart as the average ninja and the chakra reserves to create an army of Shadow Clones."

I gave an offended look to his back, "I am _not_ a mad scientist! I'm a weapons nut! It's not my fault the village didn't appreciate my offer to attain a lightsaber for every swordsman in the village! Instead it was all, 'You shall not make superior copies of Senju relics and spread them among the village!' and 'No, we will not arm our ninja with magical bronze weapons that you pulled out of thin air!' When I offered Suna magical swords that freeze people when they're stabbed in their shadow, they actually thanked me, until I was forbidden from giving my weapons to foreign nations. But Konoha? Nope, they label me a _Mad Scientist_."

Kakashi ignored me and left to help Sakura with a ninja technique that she didn't even have the chakra to do. I went back to what I was doing, and sighed. I hoped this worked, because if it didn't, I'd have to go with plan B…

"Really, how the hell am I going to get you to the nearest black hole in the next 2 years?"

* * *

Devil Fruit Cake

"Alright, that should kill her…" I grinned. I'd normally not grin about killing someone, but not only had she kidnapped one of my friends, but she was Big Mom. She was the type of person where killing her was not a matter of the why, for their was a whole host of good reasons, but the why nots. Even I might have some trouble defeating her in a fair fight.

"There's no way the poison you put in the cake would kill her," My first mate muttered, "She's one of the Yonkou, Big Mom. There's no way killing her would be that easy."

"I didn't poison the cake," I answered, "The liquid in the vial? That was Devil Fruit juice."

He gave me a confused look, which quickly made way for realization, "That's…"

"A Devil Fruit, when eaten by someone, will give them an incredible power. But noone can have two Devil Fruit powers. Anyone who eats a second Devil Fruit…"

"Dies," My first mate finished, "No one can survive it."

I nodded, "Though," I frowned, "I'm not sure if it will work. She might have to eat the entire fruit, in which case..."

My first mate grinned, unsheathing his sword slightly, "We fight."

I nodded, shifting a long remade Crescent Rose with several modifications into its scythe form, and prepared for the inevitable fight. The only question was whether or not Big Mom would be participating.

* * *

Ruby vs God

"Y'know, I expected you to be stronger, _God_," I snarked, "I've met old ladies who put up more of a fight than you did."

The God scowled arrogantly, "Now, _God_, I want to know… Do you have the power to travel to other universes?"

The God nodded reluctantly. I'd used the Rinnegan on it and it knew it couldn't lie at the moment without having it's soul removed from its body, "Alright then, if this works we're gonna be _great_ friends," I tapped a device intended to capture entities of the God's power level on the God's head, and the device glowed red as it enveloped the God. After a few shakes, the device stopped and made a dinging sound. The God was now mine to command.

I released the God from the device, and it stood before me, loyal. _Enslaved_, my mind bitterly pointed out. "_If Blake could see me right now," _I thought bitterly, but shook my head. This was a chance to get home. I could release the God from its captivity when I returned…

"_God_, I'm going to project a memory of mine into your head, I want you to find the universe it's from and bring me there."

The God nodded, and I did as I said I would, projecting a memory of Remnant into the God's head.

The God waited a moment, before shaking its head. I projected more memories of Remnant, and finally the world around me shifted.

I returned the God to its prison, and stealthily looked around until I found Vale. I easily entered, and looked for a newspaper.

The newspaper read…

Grimm Appearances Have Skyrocketed in Past Month

Below were images of creatures… but not the creatures of Grimm. They were the creatures that inhabitated the God's realm.

I nearly destroyed the device the God was captive inside with my bare hand, killing it.

I left Vale and got a good look at the creatures, but they were definitely not Grimm.

I released the God from its prison and growled, "This is not the universe I showed you. Bring me to the world I showed you!"

The God sent a message into my head, "_This is the closest world to that which you showed me that I could find."_

I nearly killed the God, my _slave_, but I stopped, my mind catching up with what I'd just thought, and I collapsed to my knees.

"I really have fallen far, haven't I?" I let out a hollow laugh, "I'm sorry guys, I'm really not the great leader you all knew, not anymore."

My friends… if they saw me now, they'd hate me.

"I suppose I'm just gonna have to redeem myself, ehh Kurama?" I released the seal that had kept the spirit silent, and a growl reverberated through my mind.

"**You bet, brat. And a hell of an apology would be nice as well.**"

"Of course," I nodded, grabbing the device I'd used to capture and enslave the God, "Arceus, I release you," The Master Ball I held broke, and the God disapeared.

"You deserve nothing less, and so much more for what I did to you."

* * *

**[A/N: And on that depressing note, I'm done for today. The Rewrite will be released sometime tomorrow, and all Omakes will be posted there as well. ]**


	6. Canon Omake 4

Omake Chapter 4

* * *

_Not an Ordinary Scythe_

"Rose Potter, you can't _seriously_ be telling me that you're going to kill the decades-long magical terrorist warlord of Britain with a scythe!" Hermione shouted in disbelief and stress.

"Correction, Hermione," I smirked, "I'm going to kill him with Crescent Rose, a fully operable mechashifting sniper-scythe hybrid with a magitransmutive component along with numerous enchantments and the ability to channel my elemental manipulating non-magical powers."

"Remind me why I'm your friend?" She groaned.

"Because I was your only choice?"

She slammed her head against the table, "Whyyyyyyyy?" She groaned.

* * *

_You can't face them, can you, after what you did?_

"Zelretch!?" I gasped, how the hell was he here? This wasn't the Nasuverse!?

"My powers are hardly as limited as that. My Magic allows me to travel anywhere, Miss Rose, with none of the limitations your own powers possess," He explained without prompting, "But I did not come here to brag. I'm here for other reasons. Your recent actions, to be more exact," I paled. Zelretch had a very dim view of evil, and I didn't think I was stronger than he was, not yet. My strategy against him had always been to escape to another universe if he showed the slightest sign of aggression towards me, but if he wasn't limited like Arceus was…

"So you're here to kill me," I summarized, "I'm afraid I can't allow that, not before I've repented," I took out my sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose, and shifted it to its scythe form. I had no doubt Zelretch would be able to defeat me, but I had no intent to make it an easy victory on his part.

Zelretch shook his head, "No, I'm offering you a warning and an open invitation," I raised an eyebrow, "If you go down the same path you were before, becoming a threat to the multiverse, you will not get a third chance. On another note, I offer you an open invitation back to your home universe, whenever you want," I gasped, _home_, Remnant, Yang, Weiss! Blake-

_I released the God from the device, and it stood before me, loyal. _Enslaved_-I nearly killed the God, my _slave-

I collapsed, gasping, my hand suddenly before my mouth, leaking vomit between my fingers. "N-no," I gasped between breaths, "I-I can-"

"You can't face them, can you, after what you did?" The Dead Apostle Ancestor asked, looking down at me with pity, "After you betrayed the foundation of one of your best friends' beliefs? After you betrayed what your kind, what your world's Huntsmen, stood for? After you became exactly what you once fought again-"

"S-stop, pl-please stop," I gasped, "I- I know, I know what I did. And I'll n- I'll never forget, I'll never forgive myself for it. For becoming what I hated. B-but li-like hell am I gonna accept that as a reason to not repent! And _like hell_ am I gonna be _pitied_ by a fucking vampire!"

He chuckled, "Then I'll leave you to your redemption." He then disappeared in a Kaleidoscope of colors.

"Alright, I know he pranked me, but where the hell is it?" I groused, then sighed, "I'm gonna be paranoid for years at this rate."

* * *

_Done with Redemption_

"Alright, Zelretch, I'm here to take you up on your offer!" I shouted outside his office in the Clocktower, and with a shower of Kaleidoscopic light, he appeared.

"Alright, Miss Rose," Something about his tone was off… I didn't like it… But I was being paranoid… Wait, was he smirking?! "Have a good time at Beacon!"

I suddenly disappeared and woke up in Beacon Academy, and nearly cried.

A week later there was a lockdown after my team and I had finished a movie and Blake started to act a little… off.

Then she kissed me on the lips.

I froze, in body and mind. _Blake_, my sister's partner, just kissed me.

When she released it took me a couple moments for me to process what happened, "Uhhh..." Blake was already gone by the time I snapped out of it.

The next morning I found my teammates sleeping together… naked.

I panicked, and I fled. The following hours were a blur, but the next thing I remembered was finding myself in another universe.

I sobbed. I'd found myself back home, a couple days from reuniting with Penny, and I found myself trapped outside of Remnant yet again _because I panicked_!

"_Great job Ruby_," I mentally sneered, "_You're right back where you started!"_

For the first time in centuries, suicide seemed like an appealing option.

* * *

**[A/N: Zelretch sent her to a Fanfiction of RWBY rather than her original RWBY. That was his prank all along. Also, I know Zelretch was rather serious, but all I know about him is from Fanfiction, and I know he is rather serious when it comes to evil. I didn't really have much to go on for this type of interaction.]**


	7. Canon Omake 5

Omake Chapter 5

**[A/N: Right, sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, but I will update it soon. For now I'll write a few Omakes. I'll try to write another chapter or two by Monday, though no guarantees, I'm bad at keeping them :p]**

* * *

_The Sorting Hat_

"Potter, Rose!" Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor announced, eliciting several gasps and a plethora of mutters, murmurs, whispers, and other assorted varieties of hushed-and not so hushed-talk.

Totally unsurprised, if a little perturbed, I walked up to the hat, and with some curiosity, I put on the mind-reading hat.

"_Well, well, well-I have never delved into the mind of someone who had been to such exotic places-ooh, a dimension traveler. Now, where to place you._

_You're certainly brave-braver than most I've sorted. You've done things you've found terrifying, but at the same time… you've closed yourself off from others, terrified of caring for more people when you may never see them again. No, you would not be a good fit for Gryffindor. _

_You're loyal-the most loyal I've ever met, and you don't hide from hard work. You're not exactly patient, but time has started to lose its meaning to you. Your sense of justice is brilliant, burning as bright as the sun, but it's tainted by your disillusionment, your bitterness, your cynicism. You'd do well in Hufflepuff, but it's not a perfect fit._

_You're intelligent, you're wise, and you're creative. You were a prodigy before you even gained this ability of yours, you've gone against such adversity and seen so much that you've come out with wisdom few achieve. You're an engineer-both magical and not-and have created weapons and tools that no engineer of modern-Earth could hope to achieve within their lifespan-and not because of lack of the tools necessary to do so. However, you lack the desire to learn for the sake of learning. You learn for power. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, but you would not enjoy it._

_You're a natural leader, even when you were only 15 you lead your team into combat operations. You're resourceful, choosing the powers that will benefit you most in the long run rather than just choosing the most powerful or what you would derive the most immediate benefits from. While you're not a great lier, or even a good one, you have gotten around this pitfall through your talent in half-truths, which shows you have at least some degree of cunning. And you do show quite the ambition. You yearn your home and will do near anything to return there. While at first glance a paltry ambition, the millennia it may take to do so show otherwise. Aided by the fact that upon your return you desire to slay your homeland's Dark Lady, you are quite the ambitious girl. You would do well among the Slytherins."_

Truthfully, I didn't care much for which house I ended up in, insofar that it affected me. Since I was only going to remain in Hogwarts as long as it took me to gather the Horcruxes, kill Voldemort, and learn enough magic that self-study would be sufficient for my magical education, I wanted to be in the house that made that easiest. Since which house I ended up in probably wouldn't affect my education outside of potions the only house that would hurt me there was Gryffindor. Slytherin could also possibly hinder me if it made Dumbledore think I was the next Dark Lord/Lady. Slytherin might also make it harder to get the locket depending on how strong Sirius's prejudices against Slytherin were. The other Horcruxes… The Diary would be easiest if I were a Gryffindor, The Ring, The Cup, Myself, Nagini, The Locket which would be easiest if I was not a Slytherin, and The Diadem. So, for easiest access to the Horcruxes, I should become a Gryffindor, and for the best education, I should be anything _but _a Gryffindor.

"_Oh, very cunning of you, trying to choose what house you get into. Unfortunately, that isn't how it works. While I might do that for real children, that's only because they generally don't have their house's trait yet, only the desire to gain that trait," _I had a sinking feeling, "_It must be_ **SLYTHERIN!**"

I groaned as my audience froze.

* * *

_Omnipotent Goddesses have nothing on this! Part 1_

"So the victory condition is to minimize the possibility of the world ending or graduating High School without the world ending," I muttered to myself, "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Ruby, why exactly would the world be ending? This seems like a pretty ordinary Earth to me," Blake, the original one, not the one that kissed her after she'd repented for past… deeds, asked.

"The Capital-Gee God of this world is a fickle high-school girl,"

Blake opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it, then opened it once more, "You know, after everything you've told us, about the Entity of Worm, the Rabbit Goddess of Naruto, Gaia and Alayashiki of the Nasuverse… I really shouldn't be surprised about a teenaged girl with the powers of an Omnipotent Goddess. Well, at least it could be worse."

I giggled, "Like the fact she's completely unaware of her power?"

"We're doomed," I began to cackle.

* * *

"Heee~~~llo SOS Brigade! I have a very special announcement today! We have two new members joining us today, and they're much more special than anything we've seen so far! They're sliders! One of them is also a Faunus, a species of animal-human hybrids from the world of Remnant," Noticing Blake twitch, she blushed, switching to a warning tone, as if she were warning children not to touch the stove since it was hot, "But you can't call them that since it's very racist! And the other is a…" She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Ruby's a… uhh… magical… superhero… god slaying… err… she's a lot of things!"

"I certainly am that," I chuckled, "But, well, I'm here on vacation with Blake here, so there's no need to dwell on titles. It's not like I'll need them, this world being just like any other Earth I've been to," That is, full of surprises and action.

I saw the members of the SOS brigade share disbelieving glances, so I smirked, "Here, I'll show you," I waved my hand and silently used a wandless Wingardium Leviosa on the end of Blake's bow revealing her cat ears.

"Real," Nagato confirmed.

Kyon looked annoyed, "Okay, so she's got cat ears. That doesn't mean either of you are anything supernatural, she could just be a government experiment or something."

"I suppose lifted the bow with a wandless and silent Wingardium Leviosa wasn't enough to prove I'm supernatural?"

He shook his head, "Stage magic. And, seriously? Harry Potter?"

I smirked, taking a wand out of nowhere and pointing it at the leg of his chair, "Diffindo!" His chair leg broke off causing the chair to lose balance, dumping him onto the ground with it. As he stood up I cast another spell on the chair, "Reparo!" The chair returned to its previous state.

The three non-divine members of the SOS Brigade looked stricken and slightly panicked. Nagato and Koizumi looked like they were trying to figure out what to do and to assess how much of a threat I was to the safety of their world.

No need to tell them that I'd called in a favor from a fellow God Slayer to keep Haruhi from destroying the universe.

* * *

_Ruby and Annabeth in Tartarus_

"Y'know, Annabeth, I thought that Tartarus would be more… well, what I'm trying to say is that I've seen worse. And this is the first time I've been to any version of a religious Hell."

"Well, sorry that our universe isn't Worm!" Annabeth snapped, "Keep in mind that not all of us have bullshit superpowers that make this place seem like a walk in the park."

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, "But, well… Hey, couldn't I just activate my eyes and turn everything in Tartarus to stone?"

"I repeat what I said earlier, bullshit superpowers."

"Bullshit superpowers that will get us both out of Tartarus alive," I shot back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Like you actually need your powers to get us out of here. I wouldn't be surprised if you could get out out of here with only Crescent Rose and your skill with it. In fact, I'd be surprised if you _couldn't_."

"No need to take the risk. For all we know we'll meet Tartarus or, gods forbid, _Echidna_."

Annabeth looked confused, "Why are you acting like the Mother of Monsters is worse than the embodiment of this pit?"

"You obviously never met her," I shuddered, thinking of my fight with Echidna back in Earth Bet. I'd almost died then more times then than in the fight against Zion.

After a few moments Annabeth paled, "Ruby… I know I've made a habit of not stopping you when you said the names of monsters and gods since you can deal with them so easily… but you've been repeatedly saying the names of _a Primordial God and the Mother of Monsters_!"

I paled, "Shit."

* * *

**[I'm back! The poll on what story will follow Zero no Tsukaima is still up, though I'm gonna have to take Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Naruto off of it since I've written in Worm coming before Percy Jackson, and implied they were later in the story with Harry Potter and Naruto. They only got 2 votes each, so they probably wouldn't have won anyway. In other news, I've added Worm to the poll choices.]**

**[Note: I removed Worm from the poll after adding it since I realized it was published in 2011 when ZnT took place somewhere from 2005 to 2009.]**


End file.
